


Warm Winter: One to stay, one to leave.

by seeninisaw



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), IU (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, idk what tags bruh-, loads of shiz so just read it, theres a lot of shizzle to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeninisaw/pseuds/seeninisaw
Summary: IU and Taehyung have been friends for a year now, each having their own history which interconnects at various points.Never met before, Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung cross paths when IU, their mutual friend, invites the former to a party hosted by one of Taehyung's friend to introduce the them.The gist so to speak being Jungkook's sole attraction to women, IU at present. Fortunately/ or not/ this time his attraction was well reciprocated, though the feelings harbored and flowered under the veil for a long time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655626





	Warm Winter: One to stay, one to leave.

_Greetings !_

It's part of a series, hence the characters and their behaviors very much are a result

of everything they've been through in the previous parts which will (hopefully) be

published later and there'll be some unraveling in this part itself needless to say,

but more in-depth character's backgrounds will be reflected once those parts are

posted. That explains- this may be the first part of the series, but the background

parts shall drawn in later.

The work is a result of creativity and some inspiration.

No offense is intended to the celebrities through this work.

Hope you enjoy...

(and ship taekook!!)

kbye. :P


End file.
